Just roommates?
by Jadelphie
Summary: Galinda has just completed the "finishing touch" to Elphaba, and this carries on the scene not seen in the musical. From both characters' perspectives. Gelphie.
1. Chapter One: Realisation

**Disclaimer: As awesome as it would be, I do not own Wicked in any shape or form.**

Galinda watched as Elphaba ran from the room, without as much as a "thank you". She shrugged it off, she knew Elphaba could seem quite unappreciative, but she'd come around soon enough. Galinda grinned, gazing at her reflection before putting the mirror on her bedside table, sighing happily. Remembering Elphaba had run off, she opened the door to their private suite, wondering if she would be outside. She wasn't, so she gracefully swept down the hall to the bathrooms, pressing her ear to the door carefully before going inside. The bathroom was well-kept, and surprisingly clean, considering other students used them frequently.

Elphaba had to get out of there. It was her first taste of friendship, and she had no idea how long it would last. She bolted from the room, her roommate's flower still clipped into her dark, wavy hair. Elphaba ran into the bathrooms, startling some female students in the process. It was nothing new to her, and she'd given up caring what people thought of her. She'd given that up a long time ago. She stared at the green face looking back at her, with some alarm.

"Elphie?" Galinda spoke quietly; she didn't want to startle her new friend. Well, if you could call the two of them friends. "Are you here?" There was no answer, and she stepped further inside, spotting the green-faced girl instantly, who was staring – no, _admiring _her reflection in the smudged mirror. There was no one else in the toilets; Galinda assumed she had scared them off. Elphaba Thropp had that unfortunate effect on the people of Shiz University. She had had that same effect on Galinda many times, particularly during their first days of the new term.

"Are you okay?" Galinda stepped tentatively toward the girl, tossing her hair as she saw herself in the mirror beside Elphaba's. The mysterious girl said nothing; she simply glanced in Galinda's direction, before looking back to the mirror, touching the pink flower carefully.

"Elphie…what's wrong?" She knew she wasn't crying. Elphaba Thropp never cried, ever. No one knew why, but they did know she was as tough as the horrid boots on her feet.

"You made me…beautiful." Elphaba murmured. "Why?"

"Because…you are. Sure, you're…different. But you are." Galinda confessed. She couldn't stop herself, but she felt that, suddenly, she had _feelings _for this misunderstood girl in the corner. Intimate feelings. And, as much as she adored Fiyero, she didn't know what to do about them. Standing next to Elphaba, she carefully placed her hand on top of hers which was gripping the basin edge closest to her.

Elphaba looked down at their hands together, the pink-white of Galinda's skin on her green, moss-like exterior. She sighed, the gaps between her long, bony fingers becoming laced between Galinda's. Somehow, Elphaba couldn't hold back a weak smile creeping upon her lips, hidden to her friend by her long dark hair. She turned away from the mirror slightly, facing her. "This blonde, silly girl…is being _nice…_to me?" She thought, her brow furrowing a little.

"No…don't lie to me, Galinda. I'll…I'll never be beautiful. We both know that." Elphaba sighed, shaking her head.

Galinda desperately didn't want these feelings inside that she felt for Elphaba, but she hadn't much choice. She found the courage to make a rather bold move, and cupped Elphaba's cheek gently, turning her sharp, scrawny face to meet her gaze. "Look at me. You _are._" She squeezed her hand gently and sighed, somehow feeling sympathy towards the unfortunate "creature" that stood before her.

Elphaba suddenly realised that Galinda was being friendly to her, and, looking into her eyes, stepped back a little in shock. No one besides Nessarose had ever been even kind to her in all her childhood. No, this was more than friendly. "Oh sweet Oz…" she whispered inaudibly, confused as to whether the feelings were mutual inside her. "N-no, Galinda…"

She didn't know what to do. Galinda loved Fiyero, that handsome, suave, rebellious prince from Kiamo Ko. Not this awkward, phosphorescent, outcast of a girl. No, it couldn't be. Galinda bit her lip as Elphaba moved away, knowing it was wrong, and if anyone found out, she'd be cast out of high society, just like Elphaba had been all her life. "I'm sorry," she sobbed, angry with herself. "I just…I'm sorry, Elphie." And with that, she ran from the toilets, she detested looking weak in front of anyone, especially her roommate.

"Galinda…wait!" Elphaba hesitated, unsure if to follow the tearful blonde…


	2. Chapter Two: Mutual confessions

Galinda just couldn't take it. Just a few days before, she hated, _despised_ this girl, and now she was falling for her? Is that really how she felt? She burst into the suite, laying face down in her pink pillows, sobbing into them freely. "I don't believe it. I don't want to!" She muttered into the cushions between sobs. Galinda didn't hear Elphaba come in.

Elphaba had stood helplessly in the deserted toilets for some time, what felt like an eternity. In reality, only about 30 seconds or so, but considering the situation, she didn't know what to think. "This is another one of those nightmares…Galinda hates me. Doesn't she?" She spoke to herself quietly, reassuring herself that Galinda was still that dim-witted, self-centred girl from the "Upper Uplands" as she had so fondly called it. She opened the door slowly, revealing a broken down Galinda, as vulnerable as a mouse now her protective shell had been stripped away. Elphaba crept in, knowing the girl would either want space, or comfort, and she didn't know which.

Taking a deep breath, Galinda attempted to get her blonde, blissful brain to comprehend that she liked her roommate in such a scandalous fashion. It was almost as bad as the hat she had been sent, and had, ironically, given it to Elphaba, originally to show her up. But now it was a gift, and Elphaba had seen it as a kindness from her heart, just as she had planned. She sat up, facing away from the door, and Elphaba's bed, which Elphaba was quietly sat on.

"Galinda?" Elphaba spoke softly, feeling some flicker of sympathy. "It's…it's okay."

Hearing Elphaba's voice, she snapped. "No! No, it's _not _okay! Can you imagine the humilification if anyone found out?" Galinda stood, touching the mirror gently, still not daring to face her friend.

"Of course I can, look at me. But…what are we going to do?" She stepped towards Galinda carefully, almost within touching distance.

Galinda turned slowly, avoiding any eye contact. "W-we?" She was confused; all of this was her fault, not Elphaba's.

Elphaba sighed heavily, looking at her sympathetically. "Yes, we." She lifted Galinda's chin carefully. Elphaba never had felt anything for anyone; she always was an outcast, the one that got picked on. So when it came to relationships, especially with another female, she had no idea what she was going to do about it. "Do I really have to say it?"

Galinda let herself look into Elphaba's dark brown eyes. "What, that I'm obviously beautiful, popular, and a fool for being so stupid?" She smiled a little, watching Elphaba's expression.

Elphaba couldn't help but smile a little, her hand brushing against Galinda's. "You're not…stupid. You're…blonde." She smiled more, taking the porcelain hand into her own.

Galinda tossed her hair at the remark, returning the smile, slowly coming to terms that Elphaba's feelings had grown to be mutual. After all, she didn't know what having feels for someone else had felt like before now. Well, Galinda could only assume, but it was more than likely that it was true. "Well then…what do _we_ do? We don't want a scandal, right?"

Elphaba nodded, looking down at their hands. "No…people talk about me enough. It's between us. Besides, people thought we hated each other until tonight. Our secret. No one will ever know."

Galinda nodded slowly, "what about Fiyero?" She mumbled. "We're together."

"No. He can't know. No matter what."

"But if I'm with him, and we're…whatever we are, I can't have two relationships at once, right?"

"Well, we'll only be "us" in here, okay?" Elphaba reassured her, gesturing to the door. "Out there, you and Fiyero are _the_ couple of Shiz University."

Galinda smiled, glad that Elphaba was clever enough to think this would work. "So…in class, I have to pretend I don't like you?"

"Pretty much." Elphaba sighed.


	3. Chapter Three: Galinda

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I'd love to, I do NOT own Wicked. Ah well, a girl can dream. (well, don't dream too far…(; )**

Galinda nodded silently, biting her lip, and glanced from their interlocked hands to the earthy brown eyes looking back at her. She couldn't find the words to say – she was "dating" her roommate. The roommate she had once hated, not only a few hours ago. And now? Well, she wasn't sure what to call it, but it wasn't something her parents would be happy to hear in a postcard.

Noting the silence as acceptance that they would have to argue and almost hate each other outside the walls of their lavish private room, Elphaba stood awkwardly, holding Galinda's hands in her own, quietly admiring the way her blonde curls fell around her face. She had no idea what to do next; did she walk away? Did she let go of Galinda's soft hands? Elphaba couldn't make that decision, and she knew that Galinda would know what to do next. Or at least, she hoped she would.

Sensing that the moment had become uncomfortable, Galinda knew that she either had to let go of Elphaba's thin, although warm hands, or make a bold move. But, knowing now that she wasn't alone in how she felt (that, or she had somehow manipulated the girl into having feelings for her), she felt that she could do so without feeling embarrassed. Stroking Elphaba's hand with her thumb gently, she let the other hand go and did something Elphaba had not experienced maybe as often as a child or even adult should; Galinda wrapped an arm around her, hugging her.

Elphaba wasn't sure what to do; this was a new situation for her. As Galinda let go of her hand, she began to panic inwardly. She had no clue what was coming next. Feeling her roommate's free arm snake its way around her, she stood still. What was she supposed to do? In a confused moment, she moved her own arm, and reciprocated the movement awkwardly. She soon realised this was what a hug felt like, having not felt such a display of affection since her poor mother tragically died all those years ago. Elphaba moved away, looking at Galinda, whose face was illuminated by a warm smile. Smiling in return, she turned, walking towards the full-length mirror, looking at her reflection again, and staring at the pink flower in her wavy hair.

"Elphaba?" Galinda stood behind her, too watching their reflection, a hand resting on her shoulder. She felt…warm, as she saw the two of them together in the elegant mirror. Galinda couldn't explain it, but she knew it felt right to her, whatever it was.

"Yes?" Elphaba whispered a reply, still in a haze of confusion and awash with emotion.

"We're…we're alone now. And…I want to show you something." Galinda stepped backwards, her fingertips trailing carefully along Elphaba's bare shoulder.

Elphaba shivered slightly at Galinda's touch, and looked at her through the mirror. She questioned what it could be, but it's not like she had a say in the matter.

Galinda smiled a little, holding out her hand to Elphaba. She hoped she'd take it, and as she did, lead her to the bed, laden with pink cushions of all varieties, and crossed to the dresser.

"You shared your secret…now it's really my turn."


	4. Chapter Four: Revealed

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wicked. *sniff***

Elphaba sat on Galinda's bed, oddly curious as to what this bubbly, popular girl before her had to keep secret from the world. Watching her intently, she made herself comfortable, taking one of the cushions in her lap and leaning back a little.

Galinda took a deep breath, and felt her heart beating, almost humming through her petite frame. As she peered through her eyelashes at the awkward girl looking back at her, she grasped what courage she possessed, and began…

"M-my…parents, they-"

As she witnessed Galinda's struggle, and her openness, Elphaba shifted in her place, her earthy brown eyes locking with the glistening, teary blue of Galinda's, and merely whispered;

"It's alright. I know it's hard, especially for you, but…just trust me."

The blonde sighed shakily, biting her bottom lip. "They're not…my parents. I was abandoned, and they found me when they visited a nearby Mauntery. They saw me, and took me with them to live the life I have. That's…that's why I get everything. They want me to be treated like I can have all this, because I nearly grew up with nothing." And, with that, she let the tears flow silently down her perfectly formed features, collapsing on the bed next to Elphaba.

Elphaba was, frankly, stunned. How could such a beautiful young girl go from living such a secure and happy life, to being so broken? She held Galinda awkwardly, feeling so out of place, yet wishing there was some way of relieving her evident pain.

There were no more words. Only the distinguished silence as Elphaba's hand found Galinda's, and a shared glance of knowing.

But moments like this were never to last. The door creaked open slowly. A man's voice could be heard.

"Galinda, are you ready?"

**Only a short one, I know! Not the best ever, but edging my way back into the story. Enjoy, red and review **


	5. Chapter Five: Just roommates

**DISCLAIMER: Wicked isn't mine. Never will be. **

Both Galinda and Elphaba stared at each other before quickly moving from the bed, trying to pretend nothing had happened that may seem suspicious to prying eyes. Galinda made herself busy, making sure to face away from the door so she could secretly wipe away the truth and the tears from her eyes. As Elphaba ripped the flower from her hair, she knew she had to say something, if only to stall him from seeing Galinda upset.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba moved towards the door, opening it a little further. "She won't be long, she's still trying to find what to wear."

"Oh, Elphaba. That's fine, spoilt for choice?" He smiled his charming smile, although his eyes silently groaned as his gaze fell on the unfortunate girl. "Did you enjoy the party?"

"As always, her dresses are everywhere." Elphaba tried to sound as indifferent as she could when talking of her roommate, although she couldn't help but be slightly taken aback by Fiyero trying to have a real conversation with her. "Uh, well I suppose. Wasn't the best start, but Galinda always knows how to throw a party, what with all that experience…"

Fiyero merely laughed to himself, knowing deep down that Elphaba would have never been to a party before that night. Before he could speak, his girlfriend stood before him, looking as enchanting as ever in a gown of silky blue, matching her eyes almost perfectly.

"Hey! Sorry, I'm ready now. Shall we go?" Galinda smiled brightly at Fiyero, walking past Elphaba without a single glance. Fiyero merely nodded in amazement, taking her arm and leading her from the door to the suite. Elphaba watched them go, before closing the door slowly, letting her mind take everything in from how her night had unfolded. She sighed heavily, and began to carefully undress for bed. Her night had been an eventful one for sure, so she deserved the sleep. Elphaba was almost excited to sleep, if only to be able to dream of the impossible things that would never be in her reality. Those things she knew for certain…

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I know, another short one, but I promise the next chapter will come soon! Enjoy **


End file.
